


Road Trip

by lunaloop



Series: HQ!! OT3+ Week [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bonding, Drinking, Multi, Road Trip, he loves all of them, it drives makki crazy, iwaizumi loves him, mattsun is bad at distinguishing animals, oikawa is a drunk idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaloop/pseuds/lunaloop
Summary: Iwaizumi's boyfriends are real idiots, especially when they are drunk, but he still loves them a lot.Or,finally, a Matsuhanaiwaoi-fic for the prompt "Road Trip" of HQ!! OT3+ Week.





	Road Trip

Iwaizumi wants to lean back. He wants to rest his head against his seat and feel the breeze that’s causing slight turbulence inside the car tug at his hair. He wants to be able to lean out of the window and scream obnoxious things at passing vehicles like Mattsun and Makki are, or to raise jump up and down in his seat, similar to the way Oikawa is doing right now, though without the circumstance of banging his head on the ceiling.

But, Iwaizumi can’t do any of these things right now, simply because he is driving - and there’s no way in hell he’ll let this car full of his boyfriends crash because of recklessness.

It isn’t like Iwaizumi loves driving. The only reason he agreed to be in charge of the car is that he, in no way, trusts any of his boyfriends with it. Knowing them, they would probably find a way to crash it or leave the highway on accident at the very least (in Oikawa’s case, Iwaizumi is sure he would be capable of things much worse, but that doesn’t matter since the setter isn’t the one driving.)

In short: Iwaizumi once again acted as the responsible one in their relationship and agreed to drive his boyfriends halfway through America.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa yells suddenly, startling the former ace. “Do you want a shot? You needa loosen up a lil’, we’re in fucking America!”

“Shut up, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi grumbles in return. “Three drunken people in a car are enough.”

Apparently, his answer is enough reason for Makki to stop screaming the lyrics to some Western song at the cows they are passing and turn to the left where Iwaizumi is glaring at the road in front of him.

“We’re not drunk, Hajime! Just rambunctious!”

“Yeah!” Mattsun chimes in, the way his cheeks are glowing clearly disagreeing with his statement. “If anything, we’re drunk on happiness, my beloved Hajime-kun!”

“Really, Iwa-chan, can’t a dude have funnn?” Oikawa’s flutes from the backseat and Iwaizumi groans, defeated.

One of his boyfriends on his own is bad, but if they are together, they don’t only mean double but triple trouble. What could Iwaizumi possibly have done in a past life to deserve this?

“You’re insufferable idiots.”

His statement is clear, but none of his boyfriends seem fazed by it. Makki actually has the nerve to lean over and press a smacking grossly wet kiss to Iwaizumi’s cheek, making the older boy cringe and hold tighter onto the steering wheel.

“Yahoo, Iwa-chan, maybe Makki’s spit is magic and it’s going to make you all beautiful.”

Iwaizumi ignores Oikawa’s philosophical thoughts, which he, in a drunken state, likes to share with everyone. He actually doesn’t mind the kiss that much. He is used to this after all, and he knew what he had coming when he started this relationship.

Nonetheless, Iwaizumi is pretty sure he doesn’t regret anything.

Makki and Mattsun have gone back to leaning out of the window and yodelling at the nature around them. The noises they are making are obnoxious and after a brief moment of thought, Iwaizumi decides to turn up the volume of the radio.

An English song is playing, this time one he knows, and he hums along as his fingers tap away on the wheel he is still holding.

“You sure you don’t want a drink?”

Once again, Oikawa’s voice disturbs Iwaizumi’s peaceful bubble and he turns around to see his boyfriend in the middle of opening another bottle of the cheap beer they bought at a gas station earlier.

“Don’t you think you’ve had enough, Crappikawa?” Iwaizumi inquires as he turns back forward. “You’ve been drinking since this morning, at this rate you’re going to fall asleep at sunset.”

“Sleep? What is sleep?”

Oikawa grins innocently, cheeks flushed and hair disshevelled (Iwaizumi can see his face in the rear view mirror and damn, he has to hold himself back from gushing over how cute Oikawa looks. Drunk. Tooru. Is. Not. Cute. He can’t be.)

“I’m not a baby and you’re not my mommy,” the devil adds after a brief moment. “But,” he over-exaggeratedly winks at his boyfriend, “I’d gladly call you daddy, Iwa-chan.”

“Goddammit, Assikawa!”

Iwaizumi can’t refrain from screaming in frustration. His boyfriends, and especially Oikawa, are a pain.

“Come, Tooru,” Makki jumps into the conversation, having pulled away from the window. “Hajime’s a party pooper. You should join Issei and me instead, we’re making animal noises at the cows beside the road.”

“So maybe they will recognize us as their fellow conspecifics.”

Mattsun gobbles loudly, making Makki lean over the back rest of his seat and hit his boyfriend.

“You idiot, they aren’t turkeys!”

Iwaizumi decides to turn back to the steering wheel and ignore his boyfriends’ stupid antics, but he can’t help but smile to himself as he hears Oikawa squeak in joy as Mattsun jabs his sides, finding all the tickle spots they have spent years discovering.

The sound of their former setter’s laughter reminds Iwaizumi of the reason why they are here, why they are doing this – this being touring America in a car without any idea where to go and no particular condition in mind.

Actually, the reason behind this trip is kind of sad. They are here because it’s their last summer together.

That sounds more tragic than it really is, but Iwaizumi can’t help but grimace at the thought of the coming years. This is the last summer they will spend as high-school students. Technically, they aren’t in high school anymore and have already enrolled at university, but this is the summer before Oikawa’s first volleyball season as a member of the national team starts. Iwaizumi glows with pride when he thinks about how far his boyfriend has come, how much he has grown.

Nonetheless, he can’t help but worry a bit. On the national team, Oikawa will be all on his own. Sure, there are new members who are the same age and are also joining newly, but from what Iwaizumi has heard, the only one they know is Ushijima Wakatoshi of all people.

There are also rumors that the coaches are planning on recruiting Nishinoya from Karasuno since their old libero is playing his last season, but it’s not like Oikawa knows him well.

Iwaizumi hopes Tooru is going to be okay. He knows how much has changed since the time when his boyfriend used to overwork himself all the time and truly suffered because he thought he wasn’t good enough – Iwaizumi isn’t quite sure if the peaceful times are going to last, though, and he certainly doesn’t trust Oikawa on his own.

It’ll be hard to make sure he is okay, since they are all going to different universities.

That is another reason for Iwaizumi to worry. Since they met each other, the have never been apart for more than 6 weeks, let alone studied in completely different cities. Briefly, Iwaizumi remembers how much he missed Makki when the pink-haired guy went to China with his family for a month, and he frowns at the thought of having to be apart from him for months, probably.

They have talked about all of this before. Everything is going to be fine, they know what is coming and they are going to get through it.

That is why they are here now. That is why everyone, even Iwaizumi, has to embrace every single moment of this trip.

“I’m stopping the car,” Iwaizumi announces over the sound of the radio blasting loudly still. “I can’t miss out on all the fun!”

“Great job, Hajime!”

Mattsun slaps his back from behind.

“You finally realized it, too.”

Iwaizumi snorts and takes a smaller road leading away from the main one. He stops the car at the edge of a small wood, getting out before Oikawa can climb over the back rest of his seat and crush him.

A second later, his boyfriends literally come rolling out of the car, lying in a giggly heap on the floor for a few moments before actually standing up.

“C’mon, Iwa-chan, now you can get something to drink!” Oikawa excitedly exclaims and stumbles over to the car to get a few bottles.

Iwaizumi can tell he’s very drunk from the way he acts and the ex-ace knows he will probably fall asleep even before sunset, as he always does after a few hours of being intoxicated, but he notices he doesn’t really care.

He’ll let Oikawa embrace this trip any way he wants to.

Nonetheless, Iwaizumi is reluctant to drink when Oikawa hands him a mysterious bottle.

“Goddammit, Hajime, it’s just Tequila, don’t look at it like we’re trying to poison you!” Makki laughs, but Iwaizumi shakes his head.

“What if we have to drive further tonight?”

“Oh c’mon, where would we go? We can just stay here. Loosen up, Hajime.”

Makki stands there, hands on his hips and looks at Iwaizumi expectantly as Mattsun wittily adds, “we won’t get eaten by any alligators, Haji.”

That makes his pink-haired boyfriend scream.

“Goddammit, Issei, there are no alligators in this area! Just because we’re in America doesn’t mean there’s one hiding behind each bus we pass.”

“Woah, Makki, chill,” Mattsun smirks. “Not everyone can be this good at biology stuff.”

“That’s not being good at biology, it’s called common knowledge.”

While his boyfriends continue to bicker, Iwaizumi turns back to observe the bottle he is still holding. Should he really drink right now? Someone needs to be the responsible one…

Fuck it.

Iwaizumi opens the bottle with a swift motion and takes a large gulp, squeezing his eyes shut when the burning liquor of whichever kind slides down his throat. It takes some time to get used to, especially when he isn’t used to drinking, but the burn still feels good and so does the slight aftertaste in his mouth.

Iwaizumi takes another sip.

“Man, you do realize we’re not legal, right?” Mattsun suddenly asks from behind, looping a muscled arm around Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

The ladder almost chokes on his drink.

“What?! I thought you could drink at 18?”

“You have to be 21,” Makki grins. “We didn’t plan on telling you at all, but Mattsun is an idiot.”

“Hey-“

“Yahoo, guyssss,” Oikawa slurs suddenly, “they can’t catch us. If anyone finds us I’ll just draw fake IDs. They won’t be able to tell the difference, my art skills are amazing.”

Despite his slight anger because his boyfriends kept that certain bit of information from him, Iwaizumi can’t help but let out an amused snort at Oikawa’s words.

“Holy shit, Tooru, don’t get too full of yourself. Your team will be blinded by your aura of self-confidence.”

“I wouldn’t mind blinding _some_ of them,” Oikawa grumbles and they can all tell where this is going. “Ushiwaka for example. Why did he have to be at the try-outs, too? Of all the people in the world, it had to be him. No other aces who are better than him – just Ushiwaka.”

Yup, Iwaizumi thinks. It’s the good old Ushiwaka-rant.

“God, I’ll probably even have to share suites with him or something at away games since we’re the only new members. I just hope that Karasuno’s mini-libero joins soon. I can’t deal with Ushiwaka on my own, I’ll probably die.”

Oikawa dramatically sinks to the ground, a hand pressed against his chest.

“My beloved Iwa-chan, Mattsun, Makki – please know I loved you all very dearly. Also, please make sure to water my precious cacti and write the following on my gravestone.”

The setter clears his throat.

“Here lies the Great King Oikawa Tooru. He died of Ushiwaka-overdose and couldn’t handle this level of unacceptableness. May he rest in peace.”

“In pieces,” Makki corrects and Oikawa falls back as though he had been shot by an arrow.

“Hiro-chan, how could you wound me like this? It’s almost like you are trying to deal me the deathblow.”

“Nope, that would be my job.”

Iwaizumi smirks slightly and Oikawa howls loudly, curling up on the ground.

“Iwa-chan…”

After that, they fall quiet. The sun has started to set and despite all of them (except Iwaizumi, maybe) being drunk, the scene is quite peaceful. There’s an ache in Iwaizumi’s chest, something he can’t quite pinpoint, but he knows he wants everything to stay like this.

He doesn’t want to part ways with his boyfriends, even if it’s just for a while.

Though, this trip also fills him with determination. He knows they will be together like this again, they will make this work and in the end they will be fine.

Iwaizumi’s gaze wonders over the dark silhouettes of his boyfriends and former teammates and he can’t help but notice that, despite their antics, he loves them very much. And nothing is going to change that for sure.

Oikawa’s next comment puts a sudden end to the romantic atmosphere and Iwaizumi almost faints when he hears the setter’s next words.

“Do you have a joint for me, Issei-chan?”

“What?! You brought joints?”

Mattsun laughs, raising his hands in defeat.

“Calm down, Iwa-chan, don’t murder me.”

“Did you or did you not?”

“Well, I may or may not have brought some kind of substance which you could easily…”

“Do you know how much trouble you are getting us into?! What if we’re caught? What about Oikawa’s volleyball career?! They will kick him off the team! You are going to dump whatever substance you have brought in the woods right away, Matsukawa Issei!”

Iwaizumi yells for five minutes straight. Afterwards, his throat feels raw, but at least there’s no need to get stoned anymore, as Oikawa is fast asleep on the ground.

The entire scene makes Iwaizumi want to cry.

It’s true that he feels the need to be responsible. It’s true that his boyfriends’ immaturity sometimes annoys the hell out of him.

But at least they made memories on this road trip. Iwaizumi may want to sleep for weeks afterwards, but the time they spent together was still golden. All of them can remember the days when they were driving through America, in hope that the memories will make the time until they can see each other again seem shorter.


End file.
